In order to obtain the teeth crown material and prosthetic material such as dental crown or inray and the upper structures for provisional restoration or implant treatment, the molded product (the dental molded product) is used well-generally. Herein, the molded product is obtained by curing the moldable composition including the inorganic powder such as silica (silicon oxide), the polymerizable monomer such as (meth)acrylate, and the photo-polymerization initiator (or the heat-polymerization initiator).
In order to substitute from natural tooth, the dental molded product is required aesthetic quality, strength and permanence. Consequently, some kinds of materials are suggested. For example, it is disclosed to be obtained the dental prosthetic material such as inlay and crown by performing the milling to the dental resin material which consists of acrylic resin polymer including the inorganic filler in the range of 20 to 70 mass % and the glass powder in the range of 1 to 40 mass % in Patent Reference 1. Herein, the inorganic filler has an average particle size of 0.01 to 0.05 μm, and the glass powder has an average particle size of 0.1 to 5 μm.